


Percy's Deadly Dogs

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [44]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha!Anubis, Alpha!Nico, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Carter and Percy are Bros, Catboy!Percy, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Omega!Percy, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, courting, dogboy!Nico, protective!Carter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Percy is going to college, sharing a dorm-room with Carter Kane.Carter is very protective of his best friend, especially when a god approaches Percy and asks to court him. It's Anubis' intentions that Carter is unsure of, because unlike Percy, Carter knows who Anubis is already mated to...





	Percy's Deadly Dogs

PJatO || Anicercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Percy's Deadly Dogs || Anicercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Percy's Deadly Dogs

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), ABO-verse, shifting, dogboys, catboy, courting, fluff

Main Pairing: Anubis/Nico/Percy

Side Pairing: Horus/Carter

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Carter Kane

Godly Characters: Anubis, Horus

Summary: Nico was happily mated to a Death God. As a hellhound shifter, he was more than happy with Anubis. But both dogs found themselves wanting a certain kitty-cat, under the protection of Horus (unwillingly so because Horus just does what his own fierce little omega wants).

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_Percy's Deadly Dogs_

Anubis enjoyed his royal consort.

Nico di Angelo, grumpy but fierce little Greek. A son of Death. Also a hell-hound shifter.

The two of them had met by chance, at a cemetery in New Orleans. Anubis had been instantly intrigued by the boy who not only spoke to the dead but also _fed them Happy Meals_. Over the months, the two met more and more often at their favorite cemetery – and how many people had a favorite cemetery and went there regularly. They started talking. Casually, at first. About what other cemeteries they could recommend, who their favorite ghosts to talk to were. Then more personal, about their respective underworlds, about the people and gods around them.

Anubis started courting Nico after the Giant War, because he hadn't seen Nico in _weeks_ and had gotten incredibly worried and the next time he saw him, Death had a tight grip on Nico, its tendrils wrapped around him and Nico seemingly transparent at parts.

Two years later and Anubis and Nico were more than happily mated. The jackal and the hell-hound.

They got along really well, they were more than just lovers and mates, they were best friends. There was just one – not even really a problem – but they were both alphas. Stubborn alphas at that. Occasionally they edged on and exploded. Moments like those, they both found themselves craving an omega. Someone willing to submit, but more importantly someone able to balance them out and calm their occasionally irrational inner alphas. Alas, they did not have an omega. Not _yet_.

/break\

"Cousin", growled Anubis out between gritted teeth.

"Cousin", countered Horus, not the least bit fazed.

" _Stop being in my way_ ", growled Anubis out, eyes flashing feral.

"I'm not in your way", drawled Horus unimpressed, braiding leather-bands together with feathers from his large, impressive wings to build a necklace. "No idea what you're talking about."

"Percy Jackson", spat Anubis out, his patience thinning. "You have been _shielding_ his location from me for weeks now. And I am growing tired of it. I _know_ it's you. At first, I thought it was his father Poseidon, not wanting other gods to mess with his kid, but it's _you_. And I don't understand why."

Horus hummed softly as he added beads to hold the feathers in place nicely and pretty the whole thing up. The beads matched his beloved's eyes. They were going to compliment his mate nicely.

"First of all", drawled Horus, slowly looking up from the necklace he was making. "Percy Jackson is not under _my_ protection. He is under the protection of someone far more _dangerous_ and _commanding_ than me. Someone you do not want to cross. Someone fiercely protective of Jackson."

Anubis' eyes widened in realization before he narrowed them at his cousin. Gritting his teeth, Anubis turned tail, grumbling to himself as he returned home to rearrange his plans. This was going to be a longer game than expected and it just got far harder. But he was going to get this omega, he was going to get his mate the omega he desired. He did not appreciate the extra work, but he knew that Nico's happiness and the stability of their matebond were more important. He just needed time.

/break\

Carter hummed contently as he ran the fingers of his left hand through his mate's feathers on the new, pretty necklace that his alpha had made for him. Pearls and beads, a beautiful hand-made necklace also including feathers of the both of them. Very considerate and thoughtful. Carter suspected that someone else had given Horus that idea, but he didn't mind. His other hand was running through soft, black fur, the tiny ball of fluff laying curled together on his lap, purring loudly as he rolled onto his back to allow Carter to pat his stomach. It was cute. The little kitten was pawing the air as Carter gave him a belly-rub. Smiling down at his roommate, Carter reached his wing down to tickle the kitten's paws a little. It was weird, their friendship.

A Greek and an Egyptian. A cat-shifter and a falcon-shifter. But they worked. Carter Kane and Percy Jackson had met, fought against each other, bonded and been inseparable since then. At first, it was just the bonding between two unmated omegas. Ever since Carter had actually gotten mated, their dynamic had shifted a little. Carter had become _a bit_ of a mom-friend.

Just a little bit.

But he couldn't help it; it was a nearly natural mind-set shift for an omega that just got mated to an alpha, feeling responsible for their unmated omega friends. And Percy was an unmated omega. One who had gone through so much already in his life and needed to be protected and sheltered.

"You doing okay, Perce?", asked Carter absentmindedly.

The kitten sighed and shifted back. Well, half-shifted back. Percy stared at him with his natural, large sea-green kitten-eyes, his black kitten-ears twitching as he stretched his human body some.

"I'm doing _fine_ ", grumbled Percy and made a face. "College is stupid and exams suck."

"Sounds about right", agreed Carter with a fond smile.

The two of them decided to go to the same college and ended up sharing a dorm-room. It was only natural for the university to assign the two omegas who knew each other to the same dorm-room.

"How's the big bird?", asked Percy as he noticed Carter playing with the necklace.

"Horus is fine", grunted Carter amused. "He... told me someone is looking for you."

Percy made a face. "Everyone I _want_ to see knows where to find me."

"Mh. Horus says you _might_ be interested in being found by them", replied Carter with a frown.

"What does that even mean?", asked Percy confused and tilted his head.

Carter shrugged, tilting his head a little like a bird. "A suitable alpha? I don't know. Horus was being deliberately vague. He also looked grumpy, so he might have personally disapproved."

"Oh. If the big birdie disapproves, I'm curious", declared Percy with a sly grin.

Carter flipped his nose, making the catboy hiss. "Don't insult my mate. Only I am allowed to."

Percy snickered at that, stretching out like the cat he was. He wondered who had contacted Horus.

/break\

Anubis paced in front of the bed, irritation etched into his feature. He kept glancing at the bed where his mate laid sprawled out and still deep asleep after last night. They always went at it for hours, constant battle for dominance between two alphas. Lot of biting and growling, but all in good nature. Anubis paused to marvel at his gorgeous mate, olive-skin covered in sweat and bruises, the hell-hound ears and tail twitching occasionally. Nico di Angelo truly was an angel and he deserved to have _everything_. Anubis had worked hard to make his mate happy, after everything the Graeco-Roman gods had done to him during the war. Nico di Angelo deserved _the world_ , but he did not want the world. All he wanted, had ever wanted, was Percy Jackson.

So Percy Jackson was what Nico should have. If only the stupid bird-brain wouldn't sit in the way, blocking Percy Jackson from Anubis' radar. _And that wasn't fair_. How was he supposed to seduce and abduct (not necessarily in that order) the omega to present him to Nico as a gift.

Shaking his head, he decided to teleport right to the source. The one to be feared, according to Horus. And Horus wasn't wrong with that. Horus had chosen a powerful, strong and impressive omega as a mate. But Horus couldn't just shield the magician and pharaoh from the Egyptian gods like that. Anubis blinked dazed as he found himself in a two-bed bedroom. Not exactly how a pharaoh or the consort of a god should live. Frowning, he looked around.

Instead of Carter Kane, he only found... Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson, in his boxer-shorts and nothing else, laying curled together on one of the two beds, sleeping peacefully. The lean muscles, sun-kissed skin and with scars to mark what a cunning warrior he was.

Nico did have good taste. A strong and fierce omega, capable and beautiful. Intrigued, Anubis stepped closer, his jackal-ears erect and his tail wagging a little in excitement. After all, this was going to be his future omega – by default, because he was going to get this beautiful omega for his equally beautiful mate, who as mentioned before deserved the world.

Tentatively, Anubis sat down next to the omega and reached a curious hand out for the velvet cat-ears. He had to admit, he had always had a bit of a weakness for kittens – that thing with Bastet was one he would always think of fondly and he loved their son dearly. He slowly licked his lips as he started patting the omega's head, enjoying how soft Percy's hair was.

When the door opened, Anubis' head snapped over to growl at the intruder. His omega was nearly naked and asleep, who dared intrude? The snarl he got in return was vicious and threatening.

"Did you _seriously_ invade my territory and then dared to _snarl_ at me?", hissed Carter, wings raised high to intimidate Anubis. "And are you molesting my nearly naked roommate?"

Anubis blinked, eyes widening. "I am not _molesting_ him. I am merely patting his hair! It is very soft. And I... snarled on instinct. I apologize, cousin-in-law."

Carter wiggled his nose at the name. "What are you doing here, Anubis?"

"Bird-brain said that you're the one under whose protection Percy Jackson stands", stated Anubis.

" _You_?", asked Carter stunned as he sat down on his own bed. "...You?"

"For my mate", clarified Anubis and made a face. "Both of us. For the both of us."

"Mh. So you came to ask for my permission to court him?", inquired Carter curiously.

"Y—Your _permission_?", sputtered Anubis in disbelief. "What?"

"Horus did tell you that Percy is under _my_ protection, right?", offered Carter casually while unpacking his books. "Percy's mother and stepfather are betas. I take responsibility over him. I promised Sally that her son would be fine. She was anxious about him moving away for college, after everything he has been through. And I take that responsibility and trust she put in me very seriously. I won't just let any random alpha court him, especially not if they only want him as a present to their own mate. Percy deserves to have a mate who loves him, for who he is."

Anubis paused at that and averted his eyes. "You're... right. I came here, thinking that my mate deserves the world and to have everything he could ever possibly desire. But you're right. Percy Jackson is more than just a way to make Nico happy. He too deserves a mate who wants to give him the world and everything he'd ever want."

Carter looked surprised, but also impressed. "So, have a nice day then?"

Anubis hummed and shook his head. "Allow me to court him, so I can get to know him."

Thoughtfully, Carter tilted his head, staring past Anubis to lock eyes with curious sea-green kitten eyes. Percy was flustered but he was also grinning broadly as he nodded behind Anubis' back.

"Very well", sighed Carter, making it sound rather long-suffering. "You may come back tomorrow and start courting him. But I don't want you to bring your mate just yet."

"But-", started Anubis displeased.

" _No_. I already know about your mate's feelings for Percy. And if you bring your mate and get _both_ his and Percy's hopes up, have them bond, just... for you to decide that you and Percy are not a match, then that will only cause them all pain", stated Carter very firmly. "Am I understood?"

Anubis paused before nodding. "Fair point. Breaking my love's heart is the last I'd want."

"Good. Now get out of my bedroom because I want to get changed", ordered Carter.

Within a second was the jackal god gone. Carter rolled his eyes before walking over to Percy's bed and flopping down next to him, pinching Percy's cheek. The kitten hissed at him, ears flicking.

"What was _that_ , Percy?", asked Carter seriously, one eyebrow cocked.

"Woke up to a handsome alpha hovering and petting my hair _just the right way_ – he scratched that spot behind my right ear that I love so much", hummed Percy. "And then he growled at you all protectively. It was cute. I don't mind getting to know him. There's no harm in that. So... Anubis, huh? God of... something-something-dead. Who's his mate? You know I can barely keep track of _my own_ pantheon and who is married to whom..."

"...You... You _really_ don't know", whispered Carter surprised before smirking. "This will be interesting. Sorry, can't tell you, kitty-cat. You know what they say about curiosity and kittens."

Percy hissed at him and swatted at his face. "Not funny, Kane."

/break\

Percy smiled and tilted his head curiously as he opened the door to find Anubis in front of it. The god really was a handsome one. There was a very distinctive resemblance to Nico, if Percy was being honest, but he felt bad about drawing that conclusion. He shouldn't project his desires for one alpha onto an actually available and willing alpha. Nico was... gone. Percy didn't even know _where_. He sometimes dropped by at camp, but mostly lived happily ever after with his mate _somewhere_.

"I... bring you food-offerings", started Anubis slowly, holding a box out to Percy.

Intrigued, Percy opened the box just to make a delighted sound. "Blue doughnuts?"

"Yes. I was informed that you are particular to... sweets and have a fondness for blue food, so blue-iced doughnuts seemed like an appropriate first gift", confirmed Anubis.

"Very... thoughtful", smiled Percy pleased and took the box. "Not quite a healthy breakfast."

"Breakfast doesn't have to be healthy", frowned Anubis. "It has to taste good."

"I like you", grinned Percy as he sat down on his bed cross-legged. "Most alphas around campus give me judgmental looks when I eat unhealthy stuff... Like, an omega should take better take of their bodies because their bodies are important for bearing healthy children and such."

"Your body is mighty fine from my perspective", hummed Anubis, slowly dragging his eyes up and down Percy's form. "There's no reason for you not to enjoy the food you like."

"Ye—eah, I definitely like you", declared Percy and stuffed his face with a doughnut.

"Wonderful. I would like to take you out for lunch later?", suggested Anubis.

"Food. Food is a very solid approach", nodded Percy in approval. "I'd like that. Now. Tell me more about yourself. Horus' cousin, right? Doing stuff with the dead."

"...That sounds morally ambiguous", muttered Anubis amused. "Embalming the dead."

"Sure", nodded Percy casually. "Tell me more. Explain the stuff to me. With all the gross details."

Anubis laughed at that as he sat down opposite Percy. "I think I like you too, Percy."

/break\

They _did_ like each other. Over the following weeks, Anubis came and visited Percy roughly every two days. Bringing him food, jewelry, flowers, small trinkets and stuffed toys. The more Anubis got to know Percy, the more he understood what Nico saw in the sassy, pretty omega. He was a force to be reckoned. Truly, so strong and fierce and lovable.

Anubis gasped as he was pushed against a wall by the full force of his mate. Nico was glaring viciously up at him, eyes dilated as his ears were flat against his skill, a growl filling the room. It was intimidating, threatening, but also kind of cute, to see the shorter alpha growl at him.

"Why do you _reek_ of _omega_?", snarled Nico.

"Hello, my love", grunted Anubis, smiling a little unsure.

"You have been _sneaking around_ for weeks now", growled Nico, right hand pressing against Anubis' collarbone. "If you think I haven't noticed, you must think me dumb. I noticed. And I notice the way you... you smell like soap and as though you showered a long time, until only the faintest scent of omega clings to your skin. If... If this is you being tired of having an alpha-mate, then tell me straight up. But _I will not be cheated on_. I know why I chose you, never would choose a god from my own pantheon because they can't keep it in their pants."

"Love, no", whispered Anubis slowly, grasping Nico's hands. "I am not cheating on you. I swear. I would never. I love you, Nico. I would never hurt you like that, my love."

"Then tell me the truth. What is going on?", asked Nico sharply.

"I...", started Anubis before sighing. "Very well. It's time to tell you anyway. Can we sit?"

"Okay...", nodded Nico reluctantly. "Now explain yourself."

"I know... things have been... straining between us, whenever we edge on. Alpha pheromones and all that", drawled Anubis slowly. "And I will _not_ cheat on you and I don't plan on breaking our bond, Neeks. But I thought of a solution. One that would be... the perfect one for us all."

"And what would that be?", grunted Nico skeptically.

"Adding an omega to our bond", replied Anubis smoothly. "And I spent the past few weeks... getting to know him. Because I wanted to make sure that he and I get along too, before suggesting this to you, because I didn't want to get your hopes up for nothing."

"Gee, how considerate", drawled Nico dryly. "Not like _I_ should get to know that omega too."

"You already know him", stated Anubis, holding his mate's gaze. "And you already love him."

Nico blinked slowly. "But... I... there is only one omega I ever loved. And... what?"

"I've been meeting Percy Jackson. Getting to know him. Courting him", replied Anubis, eyes softening. "I know you still love him, Nico. I thought... at first, that _you_ deserve to have him. But the more I get to know him, I think that _he_ deserves to have us too. He needs to be protected and cherished. He is a magnificent omega and I think he would be the perfect addition to our bond."

"And... And what does... Percy think?", asked Nico slowly, unsure.

"He seems to like me", shrugged Anubis. "And from what I read between the lines when talking about his friends... he seems to like _you_ too. So, I'd like to take you along on Saturday. All three of us, together, on a date. What do you say, Neeks?"

"That I still hate that nickname", grunted Nico and rolled his eyes. "And that this is going to be a disaster. Percy doesn't want me as his alpha."

"How about...", whispered Anubis gently, resting a hand on Nico's cheek to turn his head some. "You and I go on that date and you will let Percy be the judge of that."

"Fair enough", sighed Nico frustrated and leaned in to kiss Anubis. "Stupid god."

/break\

Percy hummed happily as he got ready. He was wearing his tightest jeans, the nice dark ones that made his legs look endless and his ass look perfectly round and firm. One could bounce a quarter off that perfect bubble-butt of his. The shirt he wore was perfectly cut to show off his well-defined arms and hug his torso tight enough to show off his six-pack too. His hair was messy as always, but there was no need to fix that; Anubis had said it looked cute on him that way and since 'kittens were for patting', his hair would be messed up by the alpha anyway. The thought made his tail whip behind him in excitement. Anubis had very cunning fingers.

Today however was a special day. After the past four weeks of courting, Anubis was now finally going to introduce his mate to Percy. Which meant that, apparently, Percy had made a good impression on the god. Which was somehow very flattering for his inner omega.

"Percy. You look...", started Anubis as soon as Percy opened the door. "Yummy?"

"I'll take it", shrugged Percy with a grin. "Where's your better half? You've been telling me so much about him without ever actually mentioning the big things. Like his name."

"Love", called Anubis out. "Stop hiding in the shadows. _Literally_."

Percy craned his head, peeking out of his dorm-room and past Anubis to see... Nico di Angelo step out of the shadows. He was glowering even more so than usually. Percy frowned confused at that.

"Nico, what are... oh. _Oh_ ", whispered Percy stunned. "Oh. So you... And... _Oh_."

"Yeah. Anubis is my mate", stated Nico, looking a bit rigid.

"Wait. And you have been courting me for _the both of you_ ", grunted Percy, blinking slowly.

"If that's a problem, it's okay", grunted Nico with a glare. "We'll just leave."

" _Stop_ always running away without giving me a chance to even _process_!", exclaimed Percy annoyed and grabbed Nico's wrist. "I... I liked you for a while now. I'm just... just surprised. You said you were over me. And you said you had a mate but you never mentioned it's _an Egyptian god_. And the god who's been courting me for weeks now. I get a moment to process, yeah? Yeah."

Nico was just staring at him with unblinking eyes. "...You... You like me?"

"...At least _part_ of what I said got through to him", muttered Percy and rolled his eyes.

"The confused puppy look is really cute on him, right?", asked Anubis with a broad grin.

Nico growled at him, ears twitching. Anubis' grin grew. Percy blinked as he looked form one to the other. So Nico and Anubis. Huh. And they both wanted _him_. Even more huh.

"So. Date?", asked Percy, trying for casual. "Nico? Date?"

Nico just continued staring at him. Rolling his eyes, Percy stepped forward and grasped Nico's hands, pulling him close enough to kiss his cheek. Adorably enough, Nico's tail started wagging violently, making Percy laugh softly and press another kiss to Nico's cheek.

"Cute hell-hound puppy", whispered Percy teasingly into Nico's ear.

Nico finally snapped out of it and glared at the catboy in front of him. "Mean little kitten."

"Da—ate", interrupted Anubis, wrapping one arm around each of them, resting his hands on their lower backs and leading the way out of the building. "Let me spoil my gorgeous mates."

"Being very optimistic there", hummed Percy, unable to suppress the pleased purr.

"I'm going on a date with Percy Jackson", muttered Nico beneath his breath.

Anubis laughed softly and looked from Nico to Percy. "Yeah, I'm being optimistic."

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write. Anubis is one of my favorite Egyptian gods and from what I know about KC, he and Nico make a pretty good match.
> 
> Ne-ext up is... Percy in a mortal AU transferring to yet another high school and promising to stay out of trouble. Just to kinda-sorta fall for three hot punks. Namely, Ethan, Alabaster and Nico, a mated triad.


End file.
